Bless The Broken Road
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: Sophie McQueen hasn't been living in Broadchurch for long. A couple weeks at the most, but she's already made a life for herself. Got a job at the Broadchurch Police Station, made some new friends, and a house almost by the beach. The only downside was that her job was boring. All she did was paperwork and that was it. More inside...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Broadchurch and never will. But I do own Sophie McQueen so hands off! ;)

 **Summary:** Sophie McQueen hasn't been living in Broadchurch for long. A couple weeks at the most, but she's already made a life for herself. Got a job at the Broadchurch Police Station, made some new friends, and a house almost by the beach. The only downside was that her job was boring. All she did was paperwork and that was it. But that all changes when she's offered to be a partner to the new DI, Alec Hardy, who isn't exactly keen on having one…at all. Not that Sophie gives him a choice as she's just as stubborn as he is. And if a new partnership isn't enough, the death of Danny Latimer makes things even more interesting. Then add Ellie Miller onto their little team and now Sophie's life is anything but boring.

 **Author's Note:** This is my first Broadchurch fanfic! Sophie McQueen is a character from my Doctor Who fanfics, Written In The Stars and Rewritten in the Stars, and I thought when I was watching the show that it would interesting to have her in the story and so this story was born. And I hope you like it! And before you ask, yes this will be a eventually Alec/OC romance but that probably won't be until series 2 because he has a lot of emotional bagage and everything lol. However, there will be hints of it going in that direction in series 1, however, it's most friendship. Anyway, enjoy the prologue and Ellie will appear in the next chapter, which begins the first episode :)

And I need a title for the story so send me ideas for one!

* * *

 _ **Sophie's POV...**_

Paperwork. Paperwork. And more paperwork.

 _'That's all I seem to do at this job.'_ I grumbled to myself _as I sat down at_ my desk and stared at the stacks of paperwork on my desk with a heavy sigh.

I had only been working at the Broadchurch Police Station for only a week, so I guess I shouldn't expect much, especially in a small town like Broadchurch. There wasn't any crime around here. No murders, nothing like that at all. Still, I wasn't trained in the police force to do nothing but paperwork. Guess this is what I get for moving to a small town. If I wanted to be more involved, I should have just moved to the city in the United States instead of the UK.

But I have lived in the city all my life and wanted to experience something different, so here I was.

Despite my boring job, I enjoyed living here. The people were so nice and very welcoming. Unlike how I thought they would since most of the people here grew up together and knew each other so I thought they wouldn't take well to strangers. I was glad that I was wrong though.

I sighed heavily as I picked up the first sheet of paperwork. I might as well get this over with.

I sat the paper down and went to start on it when I heard my name being called. I looked up to find my co-worker and one of my friends that I made in Broadchurch, Anastasia Swan, looking at me expectantly as if she had been for me to respond for a while.

Ana, as she wanted me to call her, was the first person I met here. She invited me to have dinner with her husband and her two kids on the say that I moved to Broadchurch. She was also the same age as me, twenty-seven years old, and she was American like I was too. Though we only knew each other for a few weeks, we were pretty close, especially since we worked together now.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you alright? I've been calling your name for the last five minute…" she told me, placing her hands on her hips and staring at me concerned.

"I'm fine…" I reassured her. "Just got lost in my thoughts I guess."

Ana believed me. "Oh okay…" she said, then changed the subject to why she was here, "Jenkinson needs to see you."

"What for?" As I asked, my brain jumped to conclusions. I was going to get fired, wasn't I? If I was, I had no idea why. I didn't do anything wrong…at least I didn't think I did…

She shrugged. "I have no idea. She just told me that she needed to see you."

"Is that it?"

She thought about it for a moment and snapped her fingers. "Oh! And she said it was important. But that's all I know."

It was a little disappointing to hear that, but I nodded. "Alright." I stood up and started walking in the direction of Jenkinson's office as I said to Ana over my shoulder, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck! Oh, by the way, you are free to babysit tonight?"

"Yep. 6 o'clock, good for you?"

"Sounds good!"

I gave her a wave before I disappeared down the hallway. It didn't take that long to get to Jenkinson's office and I knocked on the closed door.

Though I didn't get a response, I entered her office anyway and closed the door behind me before turning back around to see that she was sitting at her desk, talking to someone. A man to be exact. I didn't see what he looked like as I could only see the back of his head but he did have a nice head of hair, so the back of his head wasn't so bad to look at.

I cleared my throat to get her attention and she looked up at me. "Um…you wanted to see me?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yes…" She stood up from her chair and at the same time, the man she had been talking to got to his feet, but didn't turn around. Then Jenkinson gestured for me to come over there.

As I walked over there, I wrung my hands together nervously, hoping whatever Jenkinson had to talk to me about wasn't bad. I got to her desk, standing by the mystery man.

Jenkinson put her hands together on her desk. "You're probably wondering why I asked you here." I nodded, still too nervous to speak. "Well, it's nothing bad." At this, I was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Mentally of course. "First thing's first." She said, then gestured to the man beside me. "This is Alec Hardy. He's our new DI."

We turned to face each other and I was finally able to see what he looked like. He was attractive in this ruggedly sort of way. But really the first thing I noticed about him was his eyes. They looked so sad and made him look older than he looked. It made me feel bad for him.

Then I took notice to the fact that Jenkinson introduced him as the new DI. Honestly, I thought that Ellie Miller would have been the one to get that title. But I guess since she was gone on vacation, Jenkinson had to pick someone else and it was this Alec Hardy.

Like I always did when meeting someone new, I smiled at him brightly as I held out of my hand. "Nice to meet you, Alec. I'm Sophie McQueen."

He grunted in annoyance when I called him by his name and he ignored my hand, causing my smile to fall as he turned to face Jenkinson. "Would you cut to the chase, Jenkinson?"

I pursed my lips together. Geez, what an attitude.

Jenkinson sighed and nodded at Alec. "Of course." She turned to look over at me. "So McQueen, the reason I asked you here was because I decided to promote you…"

I blinked at her in surprise. "What?"

"To Hardy's partner."

This time, both Alec and I said at the same time, "What?" But his was loud and made his Scottish accent even more profound.

Jenkinson didn't flinch. "Yes, I want McQueen to be your partner…" she said to Alec calmly.

"I don't need a bloody partner, I can do this job just fine on my own." Alec glared at her. He sounded a bit childish too and I rolled my eyes mentally.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice."

Before he could say anything else, I spoke up. "Um, not that I don't appreciate it, ma'am, but are you sure you picked the right person? I mean, I've been behind a desk since I started here…and that's only been a few weeks…maybe you should pick someone who has experience…"

"I picked the right person," Jenkinson said, sounding sure about it. It was nice that she had confidence but I didn't. However, I didn't say anything and nodded my head.

"Okay, I'll do it."

Jenkinson smiled. "Good." She reached her hand out and I shook her hand, smiling back.

"Thank you for the opportunity."

She nodded at me as she let go of my hand. I turned to look at Alec but he wasn't looking at me, still glaring at Jenkinson. If he was always going to act like this, this promotion was going to be tougher than I thought.'

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **In...**

 **Episode One...**

 **Don't you just love how this show doesn't have episode titles? Lol.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you thought! :)**


	2. Episode One, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Broadchurch and never will. But I do own Sophie McQueen so hands off! ;)

 **Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long for me to update this story, but I was stuck and finally got un stuck! Also, sorry that this part is so short, the next one will be longer and will have stuff from the actual episode :) I wanted to update this, which was why this part is so short. Anyway, enjoy! :D

* * *

 ** _Sophie's POV…_**

I tried to get through the week working for Alec Hardy, but he was making it so damn difficult. He could be such an ass at times and he didn't seem to like me, at least that's what he made it look like and he probably didn't, seeing as he didn't want a partner in the first place. However, I tried to get through it as best as I could without any attitude. He was my boss now and he deserved my respect, even if he gave me none.

But that didn't mean, I couldn't complain about him.

"I'm gonna kill him!" I grumbled angrily to myself as I got dressed in my work uniform. "Waking me up at seven in the fucking morning…he's lucky that I'm too tired to go strangle him to death! But then I would go to jail for killing someone and I rather not go to jail, especially because of a pompous man like Alec Hardy!"

With an angered huff, I stomped out of room and grabbed my jacket, pulling it on angrily.

Geez, I had never been this angry at one person more, but he got on my last nerves. It must not show since Alec hadn't said anything about if he did or not. Though he probably wouldn't say anything anyway. I could never get him to say more than two words to me. All he would do was grumble.

I just couldn't figure him out. What happened to make him like this? It must have been something bad for him to have this sort of attitude.

The thought made my anger disappear somewhat and I sighed, smoothing out my jacket.

Maybe I should do something nice for him…

I thought about it and ran to the kitchen, deciding to make coffee for the both of us. I mean, who could turn down a nice cup of coffee?

Once the coffee was finished, I put the hot steaming liquid into coffee cups with a lid that way the coffee wouldn't spill on the drive over there.

Just then, I heard a honk coming from outside my house. Must be Alec.

Taking a sip of my own coffee, I hurried out the door, spotting Alec Hardy standing outside a police car with his arms crossed and that now familiar sore look on his face and his bangs in his eyes. If he didn't have such a bad attitude, I would probably think he was cute.

Shaking my head out of my thoughts, I slowly headed up to him, giving him a smile, like I always did. "Morning Alec."

A scowl crossed his face at the sound of his name. "Do you have to call me that?" he asked gruffly.

"It is your name, isn't it?" I questioned, raising a brow at him.

"I don't like it."

"What a surprise…" I mumbled quietly to myself, so quiet that he didn't hear me. Then a little louder, I said, "No, I don't have to call you that, but I think we've known each other long to be on a first name basis."

The scowl didn't leave his face. "I don't think we have, so just call me Hardy, or boss, anything but Alec, got it, McQueen?"

Now, it was my turn to scowl. "Fine, _Al-ec_." I stressed out his first name, hoping it would get on his nerves and it worked if his scowl deepening was any hint. The next time I gave him a smile, it was completely fake.

Ignoring me, he turned around and got into the police car. Now, he wasn't even going to be getting a coffee.

I rolled my eyes and got in the backseat. The policeman in the front smiled at me through the rearview mirror.

"Morning Ms. McQueen."

I smiled back. "Good morning, Lou." Realizing I still had a coffee in my hand, I held it out to Lou. "Coffee?"

In response, his smile widened and he took the coffee from me. "Thank you, that was really sweet of you.

"No problem."

Giving him one more smile, I turned my head to look outside, missing Alec roll his eyes.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **In...**

 **Episode One, Part 2...**

 **Again, sorry it's so short but it is an update and a interesting too lol. The Sophie/Alec relationship is definitely going to be an interesting thing to write if this interaction is anything to go by ;) Anyway, until next time on Bless The Broken Road (love the title for this story and the reason for why I picked it too ;)**


End file.
